My Fate is on Silent Girl
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Caribbean Challenges Reward Challenge: Dear Liza Each tribe will carry a large bucket to a water tower where they will fill it. They will then race back and work together to plug as many of the holes as they can in their bucket to keep the water from leaking out. Then they will empty what's left into a barrel and head back out. The first two tribes to fill their barrel and raise their flag win immunity and reward. Reward: Picking 1 person who did the most for the tribe, getting the Pirate's booty. Winner(s): & Immunity Challenge: Share the Wealth Two tribe members, tethered together, must run inside the beach to retrieve a chest containing paddles, which would be used at the second part of the challenge. Once retrieved, two other tribe members must ride a boat and use the paddles to reach a buoy with a crate below. The paddlers must unclip the crate and bring it close enough to shore, where all six tribe members would then take the crate to a station where the final two tribe members must open the crate, revealing puzzle pieces. First two pairs to solve the puzzle (a tower with a pirate's ship on top) win immunity for their tribes. Winner(s): & Previously on Survivor *Will and Janelle still trust other. *Adam and Cuan's bond is stronger, while Malik, Danny & Mitch are finding ways to get allies. *While Milly and Nicole's bond became weaker, as their argument turned into them not being allies. *Anegada and Nevis won reward, while Cody and Moey won a White Pearl. Many people saw Moey as a threat right now, knowing that she has 2 pearls under her sleeves. *Anegada and Nevis won Immunity and are safe from Tribal Council. *At Tobago, Daniele wanted to use her Black Pearl, but Janelle tried to force her to not use it, while Jessie is trying ways to save himself. *At Tribal Council, It became clear that Daniele used her Black Pearl on Will, but that didn't matter as Jessie was voted out in a 3-2-1 vote. 18 are left, who will be voted out tonight? Night 9 (Tobago Tribe returned from Tribal Council, and Amber spending time alone at the beach while the others are sleeping) (Daniele and Janelle were talking having the power in their tribe) Day 10 Anegada Tribe (Early in the Morning, the guys were doing exercises around camp) (Cuan, Adam & Ken left Cody's exercise to talk about throwing the reward and Immunity challenge) Nevis Tribe (Milly brought in Bronte, Gracie & Julia for a swim for girl talk) (Nicole brings out Moey, Julia and Gracie to the shelter and throwing Milly under the bus) Day 11 (Anegada and Nevis won reward and Cody and Julia did the best for the tribe and were allowed to pick something from the Pirate's Booty. They were the captains to pick the tribes after Tribal Council) Day 12 (Tobago and Anegada won Immunity and safe from Tribal Council, Nevis will be attending Tribal Council tonight) Nevis Tribe (The girls returned to camp after the plan to throw the immunity challenge worked) (Moey pulls Gracie and Julia aside and tells them to vote for Milly, since Nicole is more trustworthy than her) (Milly brings Bronte & Julia aside to make sure there voting for Nicole) Tribal Council Voting Confessionals (Gracie and Bronte's confessionals were not shown) Final Words Still in the Running Category:Survivor: Caribbean